


Takis

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gross, Humor, Morty’s a perv, Rick finds it hilarious, Suggestive Themes, poor Morty, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick licking the chip dust off his fingers.





	Takis

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do something real quick before I went to bed. Tbh I just wanted to cheer myself up from the awful event that happened this Valentine’s Day...

“I’m home!”

Morty announced, walking through the familiar threshold of the suburban home and making a B-line for the fridge. He grabbed a carton of orange juice, taking note to read the expiration date before taking a sip and sighing. His mom wasn’t home until twelve, and Summer had cheer after school so she’d be home Mmmmmm, probably around seven.

It should just be him, his dad, and Rick.

Taking the whole carton of juice to the couch, he found Rick watching ball fondlers. The volume was fairly quiet. He decided to plop down beside him, making himself comfortable on the worn down fabric.

“What episode you on?”

He asked, rolling his shoulders a bit as he continued to sink into the furniture. Rick didn’t bother to look at him, instead taking a swig from his flask before muttering. 

“Uhhh… the uh, the one after Marcos sets out to- to kill his evil half brother I think.”

Morty smirked. He was a good four episodes ahead of Rick at this point, he could easily spoil it for him. And after how many times Rick had ruined the shows critical moments for him he decided some justice was in order. 

Taking a long drink from his orange juice, Morty swelled his chest up a bit, sort of amping himself up for the explosion of anger Rick was going to be when he killed the best plot twist in the show so far. 

“Uh, you know.. i-it turns out that the evil half brother isn’t even-

*** _CRUNCH*_**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Morty blinked, looking over at the starfish man, only to see him snacking on a bag of spicy looking chips. No doubtingly the crunchy culprit. Pale slender fingers were coated in a bright red matt; The flavored dust from the snack. He never really understood how Rick could eat such spicy things. Morty could barely handle the salsa flavored Doritos his dad got when he was feeling dangerous.

“W-what was that, Morty? Y-y-you say something just now?” Rick asked, still not bothering to look away from the screen. Morty was going to try again, but his mind went utterly blank when he saw Rick take one of the flavor coated fingers, and pop it into his mouth without warning.

_What the Fuck.._

Rick; unaware of Morty’s ogling, continued to suck on the digit, bobbing it in and out of his mouth and dragging his tongue out before finishing the job with a * _pop_ * 

Morty continued to stare, utterly helpless as he watched his grandpa attack the other appendages. It was gross, he shouldn’t be so fixated on it. But the sounds.. oh god the sounds. Morty silently writhed in his spot. 

It was when Rick uncrossed his legs before crossing them the other way that Morty felt he couldn’t take much more.

When the fingers were relatively clean, safe for the tint of pink and glistening saliva coating them instead of the dust, Rick finally looked over at Morty, who was quick to try and school his expression with little to no success. 

“Why you staring like that. Y-You want one?”

Rick asked, reaching into the bag with a spit coated hand and taking out one of the rolled ships. Morty tried to form words, to say no. But he was stuck looking at the red stains on his grandfather's lips, and the small swelling caused by the spice making them look as edible as the snack itself.

His ears started burning. 

He didn’t even fully realize that he has nodded, taking the spicy chip from the spiky haired man.

He slid his gaze to the chip he was now holding, realizing with an unforgiving twitch that the other side was wet from Ricks fingers. He braught the chip up to his mouth, gently pressing his tongue on the damp, cooled saliva on the other end of the chip, almost moaning as he lathered his tongue over it. He was disgusted in himself, for the whole situation.

_Who the hell eats chips like that anyway?!_

It didn’t take long for Morty to regret sucking on the Snack as the spice quickly became painful. He sputtered, coughing and tearing up as he flailed for the the carton of orange juice at his side.

When he succeeded in taking out the damn fire in his mouth, he looked over to see rick snickering at him, a hand over his mouth to stop the cackles from getting out.

“Gotta say, Morty. Hnhnhn, Y-you’re uh.. PFT you’re kind of a creep.”

.

.

.

Morty started searching for the closest window to jump out of while Rick all but screeched from his spot on the couch.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your future is funny, kiiinda dirty, and bright.


End file.
